The Prince and the Thief
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Rosella was a girl living on the streets with no memory beyond the age of six. And having to take care of her siblings you can guess she took a job at the palace when she was offered it. What she didn't sigh up for was baby sitting the youngest son of the Raja (King). Let alone ending up finding something even more precious then the past, the future. SomaXOC
1. Prologue: Thief highered by King

The Prince and the Thief

Prologue

"Get back here thief!" Rosella looked back behind her smiling brightly. They were never able to catch her. They couldn't when she was six and they couldn't now that she was sixteen.

"Not likely," She yelled back facing forward again. She couldn't afford to be slowed down or caught. She just couldn't, he brother and sister were waiting back at home for her and depending on the supply's she brought.

Her long and slender legs hurdled over a stack of wood in the middle of the road; her feet hitting the ground hard. She ignored the throb in her bare feet from running through the mixture of sand and rocks. She just couldn't afford any wait, Evangeline and Roy were waiting for her. She was painfully aware of the nap sack thumping against her back, and she could clearly hear the sound of the clicking food and medicine as if they were gun shots. Not only did she have to be quick she had to be carful. If anything broke she would have to try and find it again, and that would be harder if the guards were still out looking for her. If she was caught her hands would be chopped of, and personally she liked having two hands.

She smiled as she rounded a few more corners, finally losing the guards by ducking in an narrow ally. "Damn street rat," she herd one of them curse. She giggled slightly but not nearly loud enough for one of them to hear.

"Damn Pests, the Raja should have them all exterminated if you ask me."

"Nothing but an annoyance." Rosinda looked at the ground in a mixture of anger and sadness. Had they ever though that she would have done things differently if she could. She was female so she couldn't get a job, and her brother couldn't do it because not only was he only 10, but he was crippled and blind.

She began to walk in the general direction of the hovel she called home. She was pondering what her life would have been like, what it was like, before the storm. She could only remember to the point of a storm. A storm and water, lots of water. Then waking up on a beach with no memory of who she was. That is except for her name, everything else was filled in by her five year old sister, Evangeline. Of course she filled in the blanks as much as a five year old girl could. They also then found Roy, who Evangeline had managed to swim with, though not before him being crippled from getting tangled in a fishing net.

His eye sight was lost years later when some one had thrown glowing embers at them for begging, and some of the had gotten into Roy's eyes causing him to lose his sight. She had hated herself for the longest time because of it. It was her idea to keep pestering the people till they gave them food, it was her fault that he lost his sight.

She was lost in though, and before she knew it, she had reached the little hovel she called home. Carefully climbing up the clay steps she reached the top floor, which really didn't take long since it was a two story building. The building was abandoned and the bottom portion was used as a storage shed of sorts merchants could rent out, but the top portion was never rented out since the floor was unstable. Or at least that's what the owners of the building believed to be true.

Once reaching the top floor she was greeted by the nearly empty building. Nothing was really up there except for a few throw pillows and a rug they used to sleep, along with a few other bobbles here and there that they had picked up, either from when the washed up on the shores of India or some time in the middle. Rosella didn't even get the time to say she was home before she was all but tackled to the ground. She made a slight umph sound as Evangeline hugged her tightly around the waist.

Evangeline was fifteen years old, with beautiful honey blonde hair and dusty blue eyes. Her skin was pale, unlike her older sisters, which had developed a slight glow to it from running around in the sun. Actually the two hardly looked like sisters at all. Rosella would have never believed it if it wasn't for the fact Evangeline had a locket with a picture of the two of them together. The two were really total opposites, since Evangeline looked much like a china doll that was found in a traders wagon with her delicate features, and petite frame. Rosella was much more exotic looking with her slightly sun kissed skin, raven hair, and emerald eyes. Her legs were long and slender, adding even more eighth to the girl then there already was, causing her to stand a good head taller then the younger sister.

"Eva, is Ro back?" Rosella shifted her gaze from her younger sister to Roy, who was propped up against the clay wall in the center of pillows and rug. He was also another reason Rosella could believe that her and Evangeline were related. He was a perfect blend of the two with his doll like features but slight tan, his raven hair and cloudy blue eyes that used to match Evangeline's before he lost his sight.

"Yes, I'm back." Rosella said smiling at her brother, although she knew he couldn't see it.

"It's great to have you back sis! I was starving. What did you bring back?" Evangeline pelted the older with questions, that only caused Rosella to giggle slightly.

"Such impatience," Rosella laughed, opening the bag and tossing her sister an orange, her favorite. He sister squeaked with delight as she began pealing off the rough exterior to get to the bitter sweet fruit inside. After her sister was satisfied with her treat for the day, she walked over to her brother, giving him a banana for him to munch on. After pealing it back for him, and making sure that he was good, only then did she pull out her snack of a juicy red apple. She set the bag on the ground for her sister to rummage though as she saw fit, taking the opportunity to lean out the open window and peer out into the sprawling city which was starting to sleep as it was getting dark out.

She could see the palace in the distance, and she though to herself all about what it must be like to live in the palace, even as a servant. At least then they would have a dissent roof over there heads and wouldn't have to worry about their next meal.

"Someday," She said to herself before taking a bite of her apple and savoring the tart flavor.

"Did you say something sis," Roy asked leaning his head in the general direction of his elder sister. His sudden words caused Evangeline to stop looking though the bag and also look at her older sister.

"It's nothing," She said simply, plastering a smile on her face.

_Nothing but a dream..._

...

The next morning Rosella found herself in the market place as she began looking for a likely target for her next meal. Her tan shawl over her head, and dull brown dress helped her blend in perfectly so she couldn't be recognized by any guards. Of course this didn't stop someone from stopping her.

The sudden hand on her wrist caused her to flinch. Turning her head around quickly she saw a man, fairly well dressed, probably a servant of the Raja with dark hair and gray eyes. "Hello Rosella," He said and this put her on high alert. She hadn't told him her name. She felt cornered, she couldn't call the guards over since they would then just throw her in prison as a thief, but at the same time she didn't feel safe with this man.

"Who are you and how do you know my name," She growled low enough only the pair of them could hear. He smiled.

"I'm just a humble servant of the palace, and I would like to offer you a job." He said simply. Her eyes narrowed, why would he ask her of all people. She was a thief after all.

"Why would you offer me a job?" She asked, feeling more relaxed as she sensed she wasn't in any real danger at the moment.

"I know about your sister and brother, and the Raja would provide for them if you agreed to take the job, since you see a few of our maids have been disappearing lately by running off with noble men. You seem like a perfect candidate since you don't seem to be catching the eyes of suitors." She didn't know weather to be insulted or giddy with glee that she wouldn't have to steal anymore.

"I'll do it," She said simple yanking her hand out of his.

"Perfect," He said. And with that simple agreement between a lowly servant whose name she did not know, her life was about to change and before more then she could ever hope for.

* * *

BRK: yay knew story

Embra: cool

BRK: I'm tired, I don't own anyting, so please review

Embra: Just so you know this takes place in the manga universe so pretty much anything happens there

BRK: Yep so review/favorite/and follow. Till next time later gators.


	2. Chapter 1: Prince meets Thief

Chapter 1

Kneeling before the king was one of the last things Rosella ever expected to see herself doing. The marble of the throne room was too hard to for her to look at directly. It was much too clean, the shine burned her eyes. The man in front of her was elderly, with whitening black hair and golden eyes that were cold and uncaring. The feeling Rosella had at that moment wasn't one of fear or loathing, it was one of discomfort. She felt to so out of place in the lush life of the palace. Even if it was something she had always wanted for her siblings, it wasn't something she particularly took a liking to.

"Rosella, you have come to my palace to work correct?" The Raja said in a booming voice that held authority and pride. Rosella nodded eyes never leaving the ruler. He chuckled slightly. He noticed how her gaze never left his. Yes she would be perfect for the job he had in mind.

"Your Sister can work as a maid doing the laundry and cleaning the palace. I'm sure we will find something for your brother, Roy, to do as well. Perhaps he can be a Royal Food Tester." He joked to the oldest girl. She didn't laugh although her sister, who was standing behind Rosella with her brother in her makeshift wheelchair, didn't get it and neither did their brother.

"Your job will be a little more... complicated." He said crossing his legs. Rosella looked at him curiously now.

"Complicated?" She asked cocking her head to one side. "How so?"

"You see, your job will be similar to your sister's. You will clean, under supervision of course." He paused smiling. "I can't have a thief free to clean my belongings now can I?" He asked and Rosella felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

"No I suppose that wouldn't be very wise." She said fists clenching tight, bawling up the dark colored fabric of her dress.

"Yes, but you will also be watching after my youngest son Prince Soma." The Raja said and Rosella cocked her head to the side. Of course she had never seen the prince before so she assumed he was young, twelve at the most. "He will be returning from England soon, so you will begin your main job then. Until then," The Raja paused to wave his hand, calling for something. Out of the shadows came the man who had brought the young family to the palace in the first place. "My trusty servant, Kai, will take you to your living quarters."

Kai nodded his head, motioning for he family to follow him. Rosella rose to her feet and followed after Kai with her family close on her heals. Walking in silence they wandered down the grand corridors.

Finally after walking what felt like an eternity, they reached the living space. After opening the blue wooden door, it relieved a small clay room with a bed and a night stand for there few belongings. "I hope this is to your liking," Kai said simply as Rosella entered the room. There was one tiny window above the bed, when she looked out it, she had a perfect view of the beautiful garden just around the side of the servant's quarters. Despite the barren dust of the town there was actually a fair amount of jungle in the area, so the garden gave the palace a much more open and outdoors feeling.

"Thank you, this will do." She said simply a she watched Evangeline roll her brother Roy into the small room. Kai nodded before closing the door to give them some privacy. Evangeline then proceeded to flop on the rope bed, enjoying the feel of a mattress for the first time in ten years. She stretched her arms and legs out wide so she looked like a star; smiling as comfort sunk into her bones.

"You do know you won't be able to sleep like that, right?" Rosella laughed at her sister, putting a hand to her chin and smiling.

"I know but it looked so soft I couldn't help it." Evangeline said rolling over onto her stomach and propping herself up with her forearms, resting her head on her chin.

"What's the room like?" Roy asked, glazed covered eyes tilted at the ground. Rosella smiled, kneeling down next to her brother.

"It's beautiful with white walls and a bed, there is even a window to a beautiful garden outside. There are even marble floors." She fibbed. She didn't want him to know that besides the bed, it was exactly the same as it was where they were. "It is a little smaller though so be careful of walls." She added as she caressed his smooth skin and patted his dark hair.

"It's sounds wonderful." He said smiling brightly, head leaning in the general direction of his elder sister. It made her heart swell with joy to see him so happy, even though she did feel a pang of guilt for lying to him she knew it as worth it in the end. She stood up clapping her hands together then.

"Well, this palace isn't going to clean it's self, let's get to work!" Rosella said smiling causing Evangeline to groan and get to her feet. This was going to be an interesting new life for them, that was for sure.

...

It has been about a week since the young family moved into the palace. They worked diligently without question. Sure sometimes Evangeline was scolded for mischief or laziness, and sometimes Rosella's mouth got her into a bit of trouble but the end of the day the were all deserving of their food and board.

Rosella still had yet to meet the boy that she was supposed to babysit but she was about to.

It was the day that the prince was expected to arrive home. It had been raining all day, and Evangeline and Rosella were cleaning the floors by the main hall.

"Is it dinner time yet Ro?" Evangeline complained to her older sister, sitting up right long enough to whip some perspiration off of her brow. Despite for it being rainy the humidity was almost unbearable for the girls, causing both of them to tie their long hair back. Rosella paused long enough to sit up and giggle.

"Eva we just ate not even an hour ago." She protested crossing her arms at her younger sister, ignoring the dripping wash cloth in her hands.

Suddenly the door burst open to revile two male figures, drenched to the core. The first was a tall man with snow white hair and dark skin, his silver eyes were weary and tired from travel. One of his hands was bandaged and Rosella couldn't help but wonder if he had injured it at one point in time.

The other was the first's younger by about five or six years. His hair was a dark violet that was slightly frizzed up because of the humidity. His golden eyes looked slightly irritated and his richly colored clothes were splattered with mud. His mocha colored skin was slightly flushed because of the heat but over all he was fine. Rosella also couldn't help but notice something, they were tracking mud all into the freshly cleaned floors.

Normally Rosella would have ignored the two, figuring they were nobles from a richer family or ambassadors, but because of the heat she was furious at the two. "Excuse me," She said getting up from the marble flooring and putting her hands on her hips. The two men stopped and turned to look at the girl, slight shock was written on their face due to the tone of voice she used. "I just spend the last hour cleaning that floor, would it have killed you to whip your shoes off before entering?"

Normally Soma would have just ignored her tone and just said sorry, but he also was slightly irritable due to travel and his dirtied close. "And who do you think you are servant girl, speaking to me like that." Soma said crossing his arms. His face turned stern and Rosella was taken back by this slightly. He had a point, who was she to speak to him like that. Seeing her go silent he smirked at turned to walk away.

This, of course, just infuriated Rosella. Before she knew what she was doing or her sister could stop her. She threw her dirty wash cloth, which at been recently dipped in the bucket of water for cleaning, and chucked it at the princes head. It hit him dead center in the back of the head. He paused when he felt the wet fabric make contact with the back of his head. Slowly, he turned to face the girl. "Good now that I've got your full attention," She smirked crossing her arms. "Apologize."

Agni couldn't figure out if to laugh of be angry, while Evangeline was trying to become very small to hopefully avoid being scolded. "Do you know who I am?" Soma asked the servant girl. Her emerald eye did not look amused.

"No and frankly I don't care." She said as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I am Prince Soma, the 26th and youngest son of the Raja." Soma said crossing his arms as he ignored her protest. Her blood ran cold. This was the kid she was supposed to warden. He had to have been at least a year older the herself. She swallowed hard. The only thing that she could possible think at that moment was one thing.

'Hell no.'

* * *

BRK: what did you guys think good, bad, ehh

Embra: Please let her know with a review

BRK: It would be much appreciated

Embra: Fun fact, in India the king is called the Raja

BRK: yep it's amazing what you learn in freshmen history class

Embra: She doesn't own anyting

BRK: Nope so please review and I love you all!


	3. Chapter 2: Prince stuck with Thief

The Prince and the Thief

Chapter 2

Soma had grabbed the girl by the arm and began to drag her to the thrown room. Not hard enough to hurt the girl but tight enough that she wasn't going to get out of it. "Hey let me go," she protested, hitting her fist against his arm to try and free herself. He just ignored her and continued to drag her down that hall. This of course left Agni to watch after the two curiously as they walked away. They didn't seem to be truly angry at each other. It was more like he was an older brother that was irritated with his little sister.

Evangeline was frantic though. Arms up at her face for her to chew on her nails and her face drained of all color. She didn't want to go back to the streets, not again. She got to her feet and was about to fallow after them, but before she could take more then ten steps, she was stopped by Agni. "Everything will be ok," he reassured the girl. "He will not let her get fired, though it still not might be a pretty punishment for her." That didn't make Evangeline feel any better. If anything it made her even more worried about her sister's fate.

...

The Raja looked up at the sudden sound of the door slamming open. It took him a minute for his brain to process the scene before him. His oldest son was dragging the new nurse maid into the thrown room. The two seemed to be arguing but he wasn't registering their conversation. It seemed to be something about tracking mud in and throwing a wash rag. In all honesty the conversation seemed stupid.

"What is the meaning of all this racket?" The Raja boomed causing the two to freeze at the sudden authority. To be honest Soma had no idea what to do now. His father never had ever given Soma his full attention. "Rosella," Soma now looked down to the girl who's arm he had grabbed. To be honest Soma was not surprised that the Raja was paying attention to the maid and not him.

Soma had to admit the young girl was beautiful. She couldn't have been older then sixteen, with sun kissed skin that was several shades lighter then his own mocha skin. Her hair was a wild and black like soot, and her eyes were a wild emerald color that made her look all that much more exotic. She was slender but still had some muscles along with long legs.

Rosella glared at him with her emerald eyes. Green burning into gold. "This carless pig of a son," She said through gritted teeth, never breaking eye contact with the prince. " Tracked mud over the floor my sister and I spent the last hour cleaning, so I threw a rag at the back of his head." The last part about the rag was said in such a dead pan both the prince and the Raja almost fell over.

"And by the way," She added. "Isn't he a little old for me to have to babysit him?" She asked putting her free hand on her hip.

"Normally I would have to agree with you, but it seems Soma still does not have the maturity level to be left without a care taker. Agni let's him get away with too many things, you also managed to bring your sister and brother up correctly so you seemed like the perfect candidate." The Raja explained, Rosella looked unconvinced and Soma looked completely lost.

"Wait, Babysitter?" Soma said finally letting the girl's arm go. She quickly yanked it away before letting the appendage drop to her side.

"Oh didn't you know," Rosella said smirking, now looking at the prince through the corner of her eye. "I'm now your glorified care taker." Soma couldn't help but let out a slight growl at her. Oh how smug she sounded rubbing in the fact she had every right to scold him.

"Enough," the Raja said ending their side bickering very quickly. "Rosella, remember you are a servant in this house. Your attitude can be entertaining but it can get old very quickly." The Raja warned, as the girl shrunk back slightly. She desperately needed to keep this job. She couldn't force her siblings to go back out onto the streets, not that they were finally living a honest life for once.

"Yes your highness," She said simply. Soma was discussed, but he didn't know who he was discussed at. He couldn't decide if it was Rosella who was obviously kissing his father's ass, or if it was his father, who refused to even acknowledge his own flesh and blood. Soma sighed, as much as he wanted to say he was mad at Rosella, the truth was he was mad at his father. She was just doing what he had just warned her she needed to do.

"Now leave my sight before I have you both whipped." The Raja said simply, waving the two teens out with a motion of his hand. The two said nothing, just bowing and walking out of the door.

After the door was closed the bickering began again. "If you think I'm going to listen to a word you say your sadly mistaken." Rosella said to him glaring daggers.

"Funny I was about to say the same thing," he snapped back. If looks could kill these two would have killed each other then and there.

"Prince Soma,"

"Ro,"

The two teen looked to see there respected third party. Agni looked at the prince then back to Rosella. It seemed like the two were ok and not in any trouble. Evangeline though was up in her sister's personal space, checking for whip lashes and any other injuries on her.

"Ro, you aren't hurt are you. No whip lashes or anything." Evangeline said worriedly. It was then Rosella decided to have a little fun.

"Yes I have been sentenced to fifty lashes at dawn." All three of them looked at the girl it horror. Agni because he couldn't believe such a harsh punishment was given for such a silly little squabble, Soma because he knew it was a lie and feared being blamed for it, and Evangeline because Rosella was her older sister. It was then Rosella started to laugh. It wasn't a high tinkling laugh like most girls had it was more natural and alto sounding almost more of a chuckle then anything.

"I'm joking Eva, the only injure I might have is from this idiot grabbing my arm so hard." She said pointing at Soma. He growled at the girl then but said nothing.

"Now," She said turning to the prince. "If you need me I'll be in my room, your highness." She said, spitting out the last two words like she had eaten something rotten, before she turned away from the prince (Making sure it was fast enough that a bit of it caught him in the face) and walking away her hips swaying in time.

He fumed, he was about to yell something at her but he was stopped by Agni. "Let it go, I'm sure she will warm up to you in time." He comforted his prince.

"Yes she's just a little cranky that's all, she's normally actually very sweet." Evangeline said backing up Agni on his point.

"I don't care if she likes me or not." Soma said looking at the ground. "It doesn't change the fact she isn't Mina and she isn't ever going to care for me like Mina did. I don't care if Mina never really did care. She was still better then some cheep replacement." Soma finished before walking off to his room.

Agni and Evangeline sighed as Soma walked off in the opposite direction as Rosella did. This was going to be hard. If the two of them couldn't get alone it was going to be hell for the two of them to keep them from ripping each other's throats out.

"Good luck to you." Evangeline said as she began to walk after her sister.

"To you as well," Agni said as he turned to look for Soma.

Yes this was a challenge they had no choice but to accept.

* * *

BRK: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed I really appreciate it.

Embra: yep so please leave more reviews

BRK: And tell me what you think so far, is it too melodramatic or a great way to start off a love story

Embra: Don't forget she doesn't own anything

BRK: Yeps so sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite.


	4. Chapter 3: Prince apologizes to Thief

The Prince and the Thief

Chapter 3

"I mean who does he think he is? Grabbing me like that, like I was some fucking rag doll he could throw around. I don't care if he is the prince, he could still use common curtsy. " Rosella ranted as she paced back and forth on the hard muddy stone and dirt floor. She had been ranting like this for the past few hours to Roy, who had stopped listening after the first half hour. Evangeline sighed at her sister, she had never seen her so worked up about something. Her sister had spent the whole rant time trying to figure why, she had never cared about stuff like this before, so why was she now.

"I got it," Evangeline said slamming her fist into her other hand. This startled Rosella causing her to turn and face her sister, and Roy to snap out of his day dream.

"What?" Rosella asked cocking up one of her black eye brows up and putting her hands on her hips.

"You like him." Evangeline said simply while smiling. Before Evangeline could blink there was a metal water basin being thrown at her head. She let out a cry of shock, barely managing to duck in time so her face wasn't turned into a pancake. "What was that for?" She yelled at her sister, who's face was the color of an ripe apple.

"Don't even go there, I hate his guts and that's final." She yelled angrily as she leaned forward crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok," Evangeline said putting her hands up in defeat. 'That doesn't mean I won't think it though,' she though to herself after her sister when back to ranting and pacing.

...

On the other side of the palace in a much larger and luxurious room, Agni wasn't having much of a better time listening to Soma's rant. "Who does she think she is. She is nothing but a servant girl what gives her the right to treat me with such lack of respect?" Soma said as he walked in long fluid strides back and forth across the rug floored room.

"Well you did mess up the floor she work so hard to clean." Agni said trying to make the prince see things from Rosella's point of view. The two of them needed to get along, other wise all of them where going to be punished for causing a ruckus. They didn't have to like each other, they just had to tolerate each other.

"A floor of which it is her job to clean, she should be grateful I have her more of a purpose other then just lounging around." Agni sighed at the prince's irrational level of thinking. He as hoping Evangeline was having a better time then he was currently having.

"Your highness, perhaps it would be best to apologize to Rosella." Agni said with nothing but pure honesty, which in return was returned with a glare.

"And let her win, not a chance."

"But your highness if you apologize any further action on her part could then be accounted for as her own doing out of spite, so please," Agni now grabbed Soma's arm to force the young prince to look at him. "Try to get along with her."

Soma sighed in defeat. He couldn't keep up an argument with Agni for very long before loosing. Some times it really bothered him, but in this case not so much. The reason that was, was because he was almost certain it didn't mater to her what he did she would still act that way anyway. She was just some dumb littler girl who though she was better then everyone else, just like what he used to be.

"Fine, I will go apologize to the servant girl." Soma said heading towards the door.

"Her name is Rosella if I remember correctly," Agni said smiling nervously after the prince. He had a feeling that she wouldn't take kindly to being called, servant girl.

"Oh, I didn't catch it earlier." Soma said innocently, but Agni had a sinking feeling that Soma was just pretending. Soma then left the room and Agni sighed, getting to his feet and following after his master fearing the worst of his brash behavior and her short temper.

...

Rosella was now sitting on her bed. She was tired from her rant and was ready for a nap. Her eyelids were heavy and her breathing was becoming even after panting from her physical activity. Her chest began to rise and fall evenly and before she knew it she had fallen asleep curled up in a small ball. Evangeline smiled and pulled a blanket up over her sister. Really, her sister did work much too hard.

Suddenly the door went flying open with a loud SLAM. "Where is the servant girl?" Soma said in a booming voice. Somewhere behind him Agni was sighing at his prince's rash behavior.

By some miracle Rosella stayed asleep, breathing even and all. "Oi, why is she asleep." Soma said before going to the bed shaking her body violently before she finally woke up. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that she was a grouchy riser. Her hand went flying a back handed him, before either one of them knew what was happening. It took a few seconds, him in shock all the while, before she realized what had happened.

"Oh my I'm so sorry," She said quickly putting her hands over her mouth. Then she saw who it was," Oh it's just you, never mind." She said in a dead pan voice.

"Oi, Servant girl I was coming to apologize." Soma said cupping his reddened cheek with tears stinging in his eyes. She had a harder back hand then he could have ever imagined, product of living ten years on the streets.

"Sis who is it? I don't recognize him?" Roy said leaning his head slightly in the direction of the voice.

"It's the prince, just stay out of it, it could get messy." Evangeline whispered to him. This only made Roy worry though. This man sounded threatening to his dear older sister and he didn't like it.

"Leave my sister alone." Roy said speaking up. By some miracle he managed to look Soma in the face. Soma simple got to his feet and leaned over Roy, his hands on his hips.

"What was that kid? You do realize your sister started this fight with me?" Soma said leaning over him. Roy gulped, he didn't know what to do now. He was scared.

"I don't care she's still my sister." Roy said simply in a timid voice.

"Hey leave my brother alone," Rosella said pushing Soma. He wasn't prepared for the sudden impact and stumbled backwards, hitting the wall. Of course Roy didn't know who it was so he began to panic.

"Sis, are you ok? He didn't hit you did he?" Roy asked in a frantic voice. Quickly Rosella was at his side soothing him with comforting and soothing words that said she was fine. Soma was confused. Didn't the boy just see it was his sister that pushed him.

He then noticed the way the boy never made direct eye contact with his sister, and how his head leaned to the side as if to hear her better. "Is he... blind?" Soma asked quietly. He was shocked. Not only at his own rash behavior that he had nearly scolded and frightened to death a blind boy, but also now different Rosella seemed to be around her family. She suddenly lost the prideful and cocky attitude and became empathetic and sweet. He rose to his feet and walked over to where they where crowded together. Evangeline standing behind them protectively.

"I'm sorry Rosella for being so rash and immature. And Roy I am sorry for frightening you. I promise I will never harm your sister." Soma said bowing to the two of them slightly before leaving the small room, closing the door behind him.

"That was strange," Evangeline said getting out of her protective stance.

"I though he was nice after he apologized." Roy said smiling. "Did you think so Ro?" He said but she wasn't really paying attention, and nodded vaguely. She couldn't rap her head around it not only had he apologized to her but he also called her by her name.

She smiled to herself as she looked at the door. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad to work with after all.

* * *

BRK: *Not paying attention to absorbed with Attack on Titan*

Embra: She's so strange... Since she's not listening I'll say it. She doesn't own anything and please leave a review

BRK: *Starts screaming and yelling something about 'no don't eat the mom'*

Embra: *Sigh* This is going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 4: Prince gives name to Thief

The Prince and the Thief

Chapter 4

It was bright and sunny the next morning. The rain had stopped over night, leaving room for a cloudless sky and birds chirping. Rosella was filled with determination. She was determined to apologize to Soma, though she found it hard to come to that resolve. For some reason she found it hard to say those two words. So that is how she found herself putting it off for as long as humanly possible. She made the bed, a chore her sister constantly had to nag at Rosella to do (She saw no point in making something that was going to just be messed up again), and swept the floors. She even went so far as to polish the candle holder they had n there room for late night wandering.

It was just about the time Rosella was about to start cleaning the mirror that her sister stopped her finally to ask what she was doing. "What on gods green earth are you doing?" Evangeline asked crossing her arms at her sister's odd behavior. Normally Rosella had to be forced to do chores around the palace, let alone in there room and willingly.

"I just decided the room was due for a thrall cleaning." Rosella said without batting an eyelash. She had been making up the excuse for an hour or so in her head in case her sister had asked. Of course, having sister telepathy and all, Evangeline didn't buy it for a second. Mostly because she knew Rosella had a habit of tucking her hair behind her ear when she was lying.

"Or could it be because you are trying to avoid apologizing to a certain golden eyed prince?" Evangeline said putting her hands on her hips. This caused Rosella to flush. She hated to get caught, especially by her younger sister.

"Is it that obvious," Rosella asked biting her lip slightly as she looked at her sister with nervous green eyes.

"Painfully so." Rosella finally sighed and turned to face her sister fully.

"Why is it so hard for me to just say sorry? I mean it's not like it's going to kill me, and he already apologized to me so it's not like I'm admitting I was wrong. So why can't I get two stupid little words out." Rosella found herself curling in on herself. She just couldn't figure it out. She knew it was the right thing to do and she seemed ok with it last night, so why was it bugging her so much now.

"It's because you've never had to apologize before." Rosella looked up at her sister from her spot on the floor. She had never really though about it before. "Living on the streets, having fights was a luxury we couldn't afford so we did what you said without question or you filled requests without question. So you have never had to apologize before so you don't exactly know how to do it." Evangeline now sat next to Rosella on the floor. The two girls sat there for a while, thinking over the past. It was true they had never fought before. Not ever.

"How are you so smart for someone younger then me?" Rosella asked after about ten minutes smiling at her sister.

"I learned from the best," Evangeline replied nudging her sister playfully.

"Keep it down I'm still trying to sleep." Roy mumbled in his sleep before rolling over again. He had opted for sleeping on a few pillows and blankets on the floor since not all three of them could sleep on the bed, and he claimed the bed was too soft for his liking. The girls giggled before they got to there feet and quietly left the room to begin there day.

...

It wasn't long after that, that Rosella found herself in the kitchen. What was she doing in there? Once more looking for an excuse to not visit the prince. Not only did she have to apologize for her rude manor but also for hitting him, and shoving him, and hitting him in the back of the head with a wet cloth. She sighed as she entered the steamy room, quickly trying to find an area without bustling kitchen staff.

The only thing she could hear was the clanging of pans, sizzling of different foods, and the sound of chatter among the other servants. It was a nice change from the constraint nagging at the back of her head to just go and apologize already. As she walked though she tried to ignore the constant stares. It hadn't taken long for the news of her little spat with the prince to reach all of the servant. If they didn't judge her because of her back round, they did now. Though most really didn't care because they either came from the same back round or because they thought the prince had it coming. Most were just shocked that she hadn't been whipped or thrown out on the streets.

Suddenly Rosella felt herself bump into something. She looked up quickly, startled at her lack of attention. She was so distracted by everyone stares that she hadn't noticed she was about to run into someone. "Agni," She said cocking her head to one side in confusion. What was he doing in the kitchen? Shouldn't he be tending to Soma and getting him up by now?

"Ah, good morning Rosella. It is good to see you awake. Though you don't exactly seem to be on this plane mentally." Agni greeted/observed chucking slightly at the younger girl. She smiled shyly feeling her face heat up.

"Is it that obvious," She asked shifting her weight awkwardly. She wasn't fond of people knowing when she wasn't on her guard, they tended to get bold then. Particularly, men that were a little too friendly.

"Just a little, since I figured you would have said some smart comment to get the people to stop staring if you were fully aware of your surroundings." Agni smiled kindly at the younger girl. She sighed letting her shoulders and head drop slightly.

"It's just... I don't know how to exactly go around apologizing to the prince. I mean, you tend to not fight on the streets with people you care about when you are barely living, so I guess I don't really know how."

"But you apologized yesterday when you hit the prince the first time." He pointed out. She stopped to think about it. She had in fact said she was sorry, she took it right back, but she had still apologized.

" Yeah but I wasn't in my right mind then, it's much different when your actually conscious." She defended herself. She really was stressing out over this. She didn't want to be mad at her boss's son forever. A few days maybe but not forever. It was much too exhausting.

"Just say you are sorry." Agni said encouragingly. He wanted this rough patch fixed as well, so he didn't have to listen to the prince complain anymore about how he startled a blind boy and how she didn't apologize as well. In her defense he didn't give her the chance the way he stormed out of there, but still.

"Is it really that easy?" She asked looking up at his grey eyes to see if he was telling the truth or not, he nodded his head yes in response. She smiled brightly then.

"Ok thank you so much for your help Agni." She said bowing slightly.

"One more thing," Agni said stopping the girl before she could leave the kitchen. "Would you mind taking the prince's breakfast to him?" She shook her head and took the silver tray and began walking in the direction of the prince's room.

...

Soma was still curled up under the richly colored blanket's when he herd a faint knock at the door. He groaned slightly, as he opened his golden eyes. Normally he was a morning person, but he didn't get any sleep last night. He was too guilt ridden to even think about it. He sat up, letting his caramel skin be exposed to the morning air as the silk blankets fell.

"Come in," he said stretching his arms out. There was the faint sound of the door knob being turned then Rosella entered the room, with a tray of food in her hands.

"Good morning prince Soma," she said smiling. Though her face collected a faint pink tone to it when she saw his current appearance. His eyes were half lidded, and his dark purple hair was wild, hanging loosely around his face but some how framed his sharp features perfectly. His skin was dark and rich, and he was shirtless to revile he was well toned, especially for someone as pampered as he was.

"Rosella, what are you doing here?" He asked not even bothering to consider the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt and it was just a little bit distracting. He got out of bed, and was thankfully wearing pants, and walked over to Rosella taking the tray of food from her. She let her hands drop to her side as soon as he took the silver tray. She tried to talk but the words just wouldn't come out. "Are you going to answer, or just stand there gaping like a cod?"

She let her head drop so she wasn't looking at him anymore before muttering something unintelligible. "What was that servant girl?" great he was back to that again.

"I said could you put on a shirt." She said talking louder as she felt her face heat up. He finally then remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt and smirked at the younger girl. He was going to have some fun with this.

"Well I could do that," he said pausing to take a bite from an apple on the tray. The fruit was so juicy a little bit of the sweet nectar trickled down his lips and rested at the corner of his mouth. "Or you could join me back in bed." He was now standing unnervingly close to Rosella. She could feel his warm breath, it smelled sweet just like the fruit he was eating.

The sound of her hand making contact with his face could be heard through out the hall.

...

She was now standing outside of his bed room chambers as she waited for him to finish putting on the shirt. Her face was still a little red from his unsettling proposition. The words still rang in her ears in both embarrassment and anger. She had never been so violated in her entire sixteen years, or at least the portions she remembered.

Finally the bed chamber doors creaked open, signaling that he was finished getting dressed. She entered timidly, relived to find he was actually wearing a shirt now, and then shut the door behind her. "Sorry about that," Prince Soma said smiling sheepishly. "I guess I did deserve that slap. It was very improper of me."

She looked down at the ground, once more muttering something unintelligible. "What was that Rosella, you must stop that mumbling no one can hear you when you do that." He said and then she took a deep breath.

She now looked him in the eyes, brilliant gold meeting dark emerald. He couldn't believe such eyes on someone so young could hold so much courage and wisdom. She reminded him of Ciel almost. "I'm sorry for hitting you yesterday and for my brash behavior, I was out of line, it won't happen again." She paused for a second before adding, "but I'm not apologizing for that slap just now. You had it coming." He then burst out laughing, which only caused her to look at him funny.

"What's so funny?" She asked cocking her eye brow.

"It was just so unexpected," he paused to breath as his laughing spell ended. "You reminded of someone I know- and then you did something so out of character of them I couldn't help but start laughing." he said finishing up laughing. Her face seemed to hold some signs of understanding but for the most part she was still clueless. "Maybe someday you will meet him." Soma added before smiling at the girl. Rosella had to admit he looked pretty cute when he smiled. In return she couldn't help but smile back. He noticed how much prettier and more lively she looked when she smiled. It was good look for her.

"Let's start over, I am Soma Kadalh (A.N. Can't spell his last name worth anything) 27th prince of Bengal it is a pleasure to meet you." Soma said extending his hand to her. She took it shaking it with a firm grasp.

"Rosella," She said simple.

"Do you not have a last name?" Soma asked and she shook her head no. He paused to think for a moment then a light flickered in his eyes that showed you he had just though of something.

"How about I give you one."

"Give me a last name?"

"Yes,"

"Why not?" She said smiling. He paused again for a moment before something came to mind.

"How about Nona like 'No Name'?" He asked and now it was her turn to pause as if to think about it for a moment.

"Rosella, Evangeline, and Roy Nona... I like it." She said a ghost of a smile playing at her lips.

"Then it is agreed, and I believe this is a start of a great friendship." He said and she nodded. Abruptly then he through his arm over her shoulder. "Ok nurse maid, entertain me." She rolled her eyes at his child like mentality. He hadn't even finished breakfast and he was already begging to be entertained.

"First you have your tutoring lessons with Agni," She said and he pouted slightly. Rolling her eyes yet again she knew it was going to be a long day, not necessarily unpleasant, but defiantly long and certainly not boring.

* * *

BRK: *Mumbles something unintelligible*

Embra: Here we go again

Elliott: What's her problem

Embra: She's out of Attack on Titan episodes to watch and is now suffering from withdraw

Elliott: Oh, so we get to do her job

Embra: Yep

Elliott: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anyting

Embra: Nope so please review to get her spirits up. By the way this would have been out sooner but she is in the process of moving so it took a while.

Elliott: So see you guys latter

BRK: *Cries* I miss Attack on Titan!

Embra/Elliott: Oh dear


End file.
